The Swan Princess
by daruma-sama
Summary: This is a Twilight/Swan Princess cross-over fic. Please read and enjoy. EdxB,EmxR,EsxC,AxJ the set pairings.
1. Prologue

[A/N: I do not own Twilight or the movie The Swan Princess. The prologue is actually almost exactly like the prologue in the movie with me adding a few things here and there, but otherwise it is the same. I do not take credit for the prologue, but the rest of the story will be my own work. The prologue is just there for people who may have not seen the movie. Anyways, thanks and enjoy the story.]

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a King named Charlie who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily as daughter was born…a princess and she was given the name Isabella. However, a week after Isabella was born his queen, Renee, disappeared from the kingdom, never to be seen again.

Despite the disappearance of the queen, kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them were King Carlisle, Queen Esme and their son, Prince Edward who was four years old. Forced by his mother, Edward gave the new born princess his family's present. It was a silver heart shaped locket with a swan on the front. It was then that the two kings and one queen all happened to come up with the same idea. Edward and Isabella would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan that of the evil enchanter, James, Isabella's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King Charlie by the means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault Charlie attacked and James' powers were plunged into the darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. James swore that he wasn't finished and would someday get his revenge. Many feared that King Charlie was too kind, but all hopes turned to that not so distant summer, when Edward and Isabella would meet.


	2. What a Day!

[A/N: Again, I do not own Twilight or The Swan Princess.]

**Ch. 1**

**--What a Day!--**

[A/N: Bella is 6 years old and Edward is 10 years old.]

**Bella's POV**

My assistant, Alice, was getting me all dressed up to go meet this other royal family that Charlie was really close to. He had been talking about it for years about how it would be so nice when I finally could meet Prince Edward. Charlie had said that we were to go visit the Cullen family every summer after this so I could practice being a princess. I didn't like being princess because so much attention was focused on me, something I really didn't like. Then there were all the classes I had to attend to make sure I knew what was going on in our kingdom. Then there are all the balls and parties which I always tried to avoid because I was so clumsy. Being a princess sucked!

"Please Bella, don't fidget around so much." Alice pleaded as she tried to fix my hair into some elegant hair style. Alice was a 16, but very small for her age and very beautiful for that matter. Her dark brown hair was cut boy short and spiked, but it suited her, making her seem very pixie like. Her eyes were a topaz color and her skin was pale white. She wasn't just my assistant, but my teacher, stylist and most of all, my best friend. Even though she was 10 years older than me and I'd only know her for two years and we didn't really have that much in common we both loved each other like sisters. She was always there for me when I hurt myself and when I needed someone to talk to after a long day. Charlie loved her as a daughter as well and because of that Alice was able to get me out of many things that I didn't want to do. She really cared about me and that's what I loved most about her. There was a soft knock on the door and I didn't need to hear a voice to know who it was.

"Alice, is Isabella ready yet?" Charlie asked a little nervous.

"Almost!" Alice said as she jabbed something into my hair.

"Ow…" I said softly as I tried to touch my head only to have Alice slap my hand lightly.

"Sorry, but I'm almost done. I promise." Alice answered sadly feeling bad that she hurt me. She did a few more things to my hair and then clapped her hands. "All done!" she exclaimed happily bouncing up and down. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks Alice, but I don't know how long I can keep this…clean." I told her truthfully. I heard her sigh heavily and then pat my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm positive that you won't get yourself dirty. Besides, I'll be with you and I won't let you trip and fall." She said with a huge smile across her face like she was laughing at a joke I didn't get.

"Thanks again Alice." I said as I slowly came out of my room with Alice following me. I was wearing a blue, long sleeved and long skirted dress that would be easy for me to walk in if I wasn't wearing the shoes I had on. I didn't want to wear those shoes, but I had to look the "part" so I didn't really have much of a choice. Thankfully, Charlie and I came to an agreement that once I was out of the public's eye I could wear my comfortable shoes.

"Okay father, I'm ready." I said with a smile.

"You look beautiful," Charlie said returning the smile. Then he turned to Alice, "Good work Alice."

"Thank you," Alice replied politely.

The three of us walked to the front of the castle where we were met by Charlie's adviser and general, Jasper. Jasper was about the same age of Alice, but much taller and a little bit muscular. His wavy blonde hair always seemed like a mess, but for some reason, it didn't make him look messy. Jasper had the same color eyes and pale white skin that Alice had, but they weren't related. Alice skipped to Jasper's side and took his hand with a smile. Jasper gave her a small smile as well, but it disappeared as we continued to walk to the carriages. The only time I ever saw Jasper smile was when he was with Alice, otherwise he looked extremely serious.

Charlie helped me into our carriage while Alice and Jasper went to theirs'. I had begged Charlie to let Alice and Jasper ride with us, but he said that they needed some time alone. I had agreed with Charlie about that since Alice almost always seemed to be helping me and Jasper almost always seemed to be helping my father. That and it was obvious that Alice and Jasper liked each other a lot.

I sat down at stared out the window watching the villagers say 'good luck', 'have fun' or 'come back soon'. As our castle started to shrink into the distance I rested my chin on my closed fist continuing to stare out the window. We were entering a forest and I watched as the forest turned into nothing but green. Even the bark on the trees, which is normally brown, was green. I frowned in annoyance because I personally thought it was too much green. So instead I looked up to the sky trying to find something interesting, but it was just overcast with dark clouds threatening to rain down on us.

Annoyed with the boring scenery I turned to Charlie, "Remind me again why we have to go all the way to their kingdom?" I already knew the answer, but I really disliked the idea of being trapped in this box for days to get to their kingdom.

"Because Isabella, Queen Esme gets sick traveling long distances and it would be a horrible thing to make her travel when she gets sick." Charlie reminded me.

I let out an annoyed sigh at the fact that we had to do all the traveling. I stared out the window again trying to find something interesting in the mess of green, but there was little going on. If there was it probably blended in with the green so I couldn't see it.

I tried to remain silent, but that didn't last very long and I started asking the typical question, 'Are we there yet?' over and over again. Charlie was obviously getting annoyed with this question due to the angry expression on his face, but I kept pressing on. I couldn't help it, I was getting bored of being cooped up in the carriage and Alice wasn't even here to talk to.

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at a large castle that was almost covered made completely out of glass. Or that's what it seemed like because there were so many windows. I wondered how anyone could sleep in such a castle, but then my focus was soon turned to the three people standing outside the castle. Each of them was extremely beautiful that even with all the fancy stuff Alice did to me, I felt like it was in rags. The woman, who I assumed was Queen Esme, had long wavy chestnut colored that went down to just below her shoulders. The man, who I assumed was King Carlisle, had short blonde hair that was extremely well kept. Then there was the boy and knew that must be Prince Edward. His hair was a soft bronze color which was strange considering neither of his parents had that color hair. However, they all did have extremely pale white skin that reminded me of Alice and Jasper for some reason. Carlisle's and Esme's eye, though, were what really reminded me of Alice and Jasper. All of their eyes were a topaz color which was really uncommon. I had thought it was only Alice and Jasper, but I was wrong. I then looked at Edward's eyes and noticed that they weren't the same as his parents, but a beautiful emerald green. Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder which disrupted my thoughts about the Cullens.

"There is King Carlisle, Queen Esme and Prince Edward. You met them when you were just a baby, but of course you don't remember that." Charlie laughed knowing I already knew this.

The carriage came to a gently stop and the driver got down from his seat to open the door. When he did Charlie got out first and then helped me get out so I wouldn't trip over my own feet. I would have much rather gotten out myself, or jumped out for that matter, but those were both bad ideas. Even without my ridiculous shoes I probably would have tripped anyways considering I can't walk without tripping.

Alice and Jasper got out of the carriage behind us, but didn't come to join us. They weren't royalty so it would only make sense that they would stay behind until we were done talking.

"Carlisle," Charlie smiled, "you still look the same, do you ever age?" Carlisle chuckled as he shook Charlie's hand.

"I do, but seem to age faster." Carlisle chuckled.

"Esme, you're as lovely as ever." Charlie said to Esme with a smile. He looked down at Edward, "And who might this young man be?" he asked even though he knew the answer. I rolled my eyes at this, but they soon went back to looking at Edward. Edward seemed to be staring at me as well, but I couldn't read the expression on his face. I looked away feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Young Prince Edward no doubt?" Charlie asked with a smile. I glance over to see what Edward was doing and he was still staring at me completely ignoring Charlie. Charlie waved his arm telling me to come closer to be polite. I slowly walked over, but looked away from Edward as I did.

"Welcome to our kingdom, Charlie." Carlisle said with a smile.

"And you too young princess," Esme smiled as she nudged Edward. "Go on Edward," she giggled delightfully. Edward looked back at her with an expression shocked expression.

"Mother…" Edward growled softly.

"Edward." Esme said firmly raising an eyebrow.

With a heavy sigh Edward rolled his eyes and slowly came forward. I wanted to hide behind Charlie, but he was already pushing me forward gently. I forced a smile, though it was hard because I was blushing so much, and stepped forward to meet him…Prince Edward.

Edward was looking down with his hands crossed against his chest looking unusually stiff.

"Hello Princess Isabel…" He started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Bella!" I blurted out. I didn't like my full name, it sounded too girly.

This got Edward to look up, but he had a frown on his face saying that he was upset I had interrupted him. He looked back at Carlisle and Esme as if he could get away with just saying that, but they simply smiled at him.

With a loud sigh he continued, "Hello Princess _Bella_" He made sure to enunciate my preferred name. "I'm _very_ pleased to meet you." From the tone in his voice I could tell he didn't mean it.

_What have I ever done to him?_ I thought to myself and then I realized it was my turn to greet him. The blush came back making it feel like my face was on fire. Like I was taught I curtsied slowly trying not to lose what little balance I had.

"Pleased to meet you…" I paused, "Prince Edward." I smiled and met his gaze as I came back up from my curtsy. I looked away blushing again, but this time letting a few strands of hair cover my face a little.

"Edward…" Carlisle said so softly I almost couldn't hear him.

Edward took a step forward and held out his hand to me. I glanced back at Charlie unsure of what to do since we had already greeted each other. Charlie put his hand out in front of him and shook an invisible hand. I rolled my eyes, _This is stupid_ I thought.

I turned back to Edward and slowly extended my hand. I looked at our hands rather than his face knowing that he was still looking at me funny. When our hands met Edward let go so fast that it felt like our hands had never met.

"Yuck!" Edward said in disgust looking at his hand as if I had vomited on it or something. He stepped back to be next to Esme glaring at me as if I was some foul monster.

I couldn't help but frown at this and folded my arms across my chest. _What is his problem?_ I thought angrily to myself.

I turned and was going to walk over to Alice, but she was already by my side. She must have known that my frustration would only cause me to trip and fall more often. When we were farther away from Edward and his family I looked up at Alice with a pout.

"This is not my idea of fun." I complained in a whiny voice to her. Alice simply smiled at with letting out a soft giggle like she knew something I didn't, some inside joke that only she knew.

"At least you have me Princess Bella." Alice said fixing my hair that was still perfect since I hadn't had a chance to mess it up.

"Please just call me Bella. You know I don't like the attention being a princess." I complained some more sounding like a little kid I wished to be.

"I'm glad you feel that way even though I'm ten years older than you, but since we are still in the public I have to call you princess whether you like it or not." Alice stated.

"You know I don't care about either of those things, Alice." I said with a sigh, "Not to mention I doubt I'll get much of a childhood being a princess and all." The word princess tasted bitter in my mouth. I hated being the center of attention.

"Hmm, I suppose not, but we can try." Alice said with a small smile. "Also, since we're going inside let's change your shoes. You've been making nervous." She took out my flat shoes that were all beat up and ugly. Without anyone noticing she changed them, something she was very skilled at doing.

We followed everyone into the castle with Alice and me behind everyone else. Jasper was just a few steps ahead of us getting in my way sometimes when I was trying to watch Edward. Edward kept whispering something to Esme and then glaring back at me. Esme was just smiling and glancing at me from time to time.

I simply met his glare with my tongue stuck out. Alice let out a sigh, but didn't say anything about how I was acting. I knew it probably upset her, but he deserved it. I didn't care if it wasn't _princess_ like.

We walked down a long hall with so many windows it felt like we were outside. I looked around as the colored glass at the very top of the hall filled the hall with beautiful yellowish red light.

I must have turned a bit too quickly or something because I tripped over my own feet. Thankfully, Alice caught me before I could do any serious damage to myself. She always seemed to know everything before it happened. I shook my head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," I whispered with a smile.

"You're welcome," Alice said with a smile. My face got hot again as I blushed looking around to see if anyone else had seen my little slip. Unfortunately, he had…Edward had seen my slip. However, he was still glaring at me which I found rather odd considering that I had almost done a face plant into the ground. _Why isn't he laughing?_ I wondered. I had to look away in embarrassment, but it seemed that everyone else was too busy to have noticed my little…accident.

The hallway turned and now one of the walls was stone while the other continued to be glass. I was so focused on the light dancing off the glass again that I didn't realize that everyone in front of us. Again, if Alice wasn't with me I would have run into Edward. That was the last thing I wanted after all that have happened today.

"Here are your rooms. Each of you has your own rooms." Carlisle smiled as he motioned to the four doors.

"Thanks again for having us here." Charlie said coming to stand next to me. Alice went to go stand next to Jasper behind us. I notice that he looked like he had a frustrated expression on his face, but I didn't get to look long because of Charlie move right next to me blocking my view of Jasper.

"It's our pleasure." Esme smiled gently, "We'll let you get settled and we'll talk tomorrow. You all must be very tired from your trip." She put her hand on Edward's shoulder and walked away with him.

"See you tomorrow," Carlisle said before he followed after Esme and Edward.

I risked taking one last look at Edward before he left, but instead of looking at me he was looking at something behind me. His expression was confused which caused me to turn around to see why he looked so confused. All I saw was Alice and Jasper, nothing out of the ordinary. I looked back at Edward before he disappeared around a corner. His confused expression was gone and he was glaring at me again.

Confused and frustrated sigh, "I'm going to bed!" I told Charlie as I opened a random door. Once inside the room I slammed it shut and threw myself on the bed. _What was wrong with him?_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep not even realizing how tired I actually was. Within minutes, I fell asleep without a care in the world.


	3. Mud Bombs Away!

2

[A/N: I do not own Twilight or the swan princess]

**Ch. 2**

**--Mud Bombs Away!-- **

Four years later…

I was slowly getting ready and when I mean slowly, I mean at a snail's pace. I really didn't want to go see Prince Edward again. All the previous summer was just the same glare of hatred for reasons I cannot determine. He was so strange when it came to anything and seemed to be a real momma's boy which was even more annoying.

"Bella, Good heavens child, don't dawdle!" Charlie yelled from down below my balcony. He was outside helping set up the carriages. "We can't keep Edward waiting!"

_Keep him waiting all he wants, I don't care._ I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. With a sudden thud of the door opening Alice was at my side and taking my hand.

"Come Bella," Alice said trying to get me to move, "Your father is going to have a stroke from being so angry."

"But I haven't packed or washed my hair!" I protested as Alice now forcibly dragged me through the castle. She was stronger than I was so I eventually just ended up walking next her trying to keep up without tripping.

"Don't worry," Alice giggled, "I packed for you and you smell fine." A huge grin stretched across her face, "I know you have washed your hair because you smell like strawberries."

"Darn…" I whispered softly to myself, but I knew Alice probably heard it. I tried to come up with another excuse not to go. "But Alice," I whined again, "I get sea sick." I was going to use any excuse I could to keep myself from having to go see Edward again. Alice dazed off for a moment and then smiled.

"You'll be fine, that much I know." Alice stated confidently, "No sea sickness for you today Bella." She gave me a wink, "Nice try though."

I let out a frustrated sigh knowing that nothing would ever get past Alice. She knew how to counter all my arguments.

We went to the carriage which would take us to the docks to get on a ship. Charlie and Jasper were already in the carriage waiting. The whole carriage ride there Alice was fussing with my hair, but I told her to keep it simple. She finally settled for two French braids that made me feel like a little kid, but I didn't say anything. I had told her to keep it simple and that's what she did. If I opened my mouth she would do something much more complicated.

After about ten minutes the carriage came to a stop and the door opened for us. I looked at the ship from inside the carriage dreading going on it again. Alice gracefully hopped out of the carriage then helped me get out. I wasn't wearing anything fancy, just some shorts and a shirt, but I was still prone to falling, Alice must have seen that. I walked slowing onto the ship then went to the far side to look out at the ocean. My head rested on my hand as a contemplated jumping off the ship once it left and then swimming back to shore, but for some reason I didn't want to. Half of me dreaded seeing Edward each summer, but the other half…actually looked forward to it. He was, after all, the only other person I knew close to my age even though all he ever did was glare at me.

I let out a sigh and looked behind me to see Charlie talking to the captain excitedly about something, what it was, I didn't want to know. All I knew was it probably had something to do with the Cullen family, and mainly Edward.

I continued to look around the ship until I found Alice who was talking to Jasper. She had a worried expression on her face as she was talking and would look up blankly as if trying to think of something. Jasper put his hand on her should and said something to her. Probably along the lines of 'Don't worry, everything will be fine.' Alice nodded and then looked over to me, worried. _What now?_ I wondered quickly looking away. I knew I got into trouble without even trying, but Alice never looked that worried before. I stared at the ocean as we started to move and knew that in a few hours, another horrible summer was about to begin.

The whole trip I had stayed standing in the same spot and no one seemed to bother me. Apparently they all had other things to attend to, but I did like being alone. I was able to think about what I was going to ask Edward when we arrived. I was going to ask him why he hated me when I didn't even do anything and I wasn't going to let him not answer my question either. Alice came next to me once the ship docked with a smile.

"You ready?" she asked. I could help but wonder if she was expecting two answers to that question she asked.

I took in a large breath of air, "Yes… I think I am."

"We're going to have so much fun this summer!" She giggled. All traces of the worry felt earlier were gone.

I nodded slightly know that she was right. I always had fun with her here, it was just the Edward glaring at me every time we saw each other, which was rare, that really bugged me.

"Shall we go then?" Alice asked. I simply nodded and followed her off the ship, but before I reached the dock a large wad of mud hit a box next to me, exploded and then splattered all over my face. I gasped in shock, but I remained silent not wishing to draw more attention to myself. I quickly skimmed the faces in the harbor looking for Edward because I had a gut feeling that he was behind this, but to my surprise he wasn't even there. I did, however, spot Emmett, Edward's partner in crime, but Edward was nowhere to be seen. Emmett was easy to spot considering he was huge with dark curly hair and the same topaz eyes and pale skin as the others. I turned my attention back to Emmett and watched as he laughed at me. It must have been him behind the mud bomb, I should have known. A beautiful girl with long blond hair, pale skin and topaz colored eyes socked Emmett in the shoulder and then said something to him with a furious expression on her face. Emmett simply shrugged and I could see that he was still laughing a bit. Next to Emmett and the blond girl were Carlisle and Esme. They were both shaking their heads in disappointment or something.

I felt a cloth touch my face and looked next to me to see Alice starting to wipe the mud off of me. Alice let out a soft sigh as she removed the mud from my face. She finished quickly so we could go to where Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Charlie and Emmett were standing.

"I'm sorry about that." Esme apologized to me as we approached.

"It's okay. I didn't really get hurt." I reassured her blushing a bit due to embarrassment.

"Emmett is just bored because Edward left to go visit some cousins." Carlisle explained. I looked up in shock and then looked back down.

"Oh…" I said disappointed.

"I'm sorry we didn't send you word in time to tell you he wasn't going to be here, but you are welcomed to stay. I'm sure Edward will be back before summer is over." Esme said with a smile.

"I think we can wait for him to return. Summer is long after all." Charlie chuckled. "And don't feel bad for not sending word to us. We would have come anyways."

With that said everyone started to head to the carriages, but I didn't want to ride with the rest of the royalty today. Not like I'd like to ride as royalty any day, but today I really just wanted to ride with Alice, Emmett, Jasper and the blond girl whose name I learned was Rosalie.

"Father," I asked softly, "Can I ride with Alice today?"

"Sure," Charlie said, "I guess you don't want to be around a bunch of old people now do you?" He chuckled, "I'll see you at the castle."

"Thanks father," I smiled as I hugged him before running off to get in the carriage with Alice. It was silent in the carriage for a while, but I was eager to know when Edward was going to return. I looked over to Emmett who would know what Edward was up to for sure.

"So…" I said looking down at my hands, "Where do Edward's cousins live?"

"Um…" Emmett said trying to think of what to tell me judging by the look on his face.

"Far away." Rosalie said sourly like I had asked her an extremely personal question.

"Oh…" was all I could say in response. I felt kind of sad for some reason knowing that where Edward was going was far away.

"Baby, she's just a little girl that's curious about what Edward is doing." Emmett said to Rosalie as he hugged her. She glared in my direction, but quickly looked at Emmett.

"Sorry…" Rosalie said a little calmer, but there was still frustration in her voice.

"That's okay…" I said softly, "I shouldn't be asking such questions anyways…" I felt Alice put her arm around my shoulders to hug me. The atmosphere of the carriage suddenly calmed and I wondered why that was.

The rest of the ride was silent and once the door opened I darted out almost falling out in my haste. I quickly blew past Charlie and went into the castle with Alice following right behind me. I didn't stop until we were in my room that I always stayed in. I threw myself on the bed wanting to go to sleep and get the summer over with.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked with a concerned face.

"Yes," I lied, but she saw through me and shook her head. A sigh escaped, "Edward left because he hates me for some reason huh?"

"He doesn't hate you," Alice said with a smile as sat down at the end of the bed. "He's just shy."

"Sure, because all shy people give you death glares every time they see you." I growled. To my surprise Alice just started laughing. I sat up on my elbows and looked back at her confused.

"Oh Bella, you exaggerate too much." Alice giggled. "Why don't just get some rest and tomorrow when you wake up everything will better." I nodded and laid my head on the pillow as I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

The summer eventually came to an end and Edward had never returned. He did write to his parents to tell them he was alright, but that was it. I knew he must be trying to avoid me, but I didn't know why. Despite how much I dreaded summer, this summer was actually enjoyable. I became good friends with Emmett, so close that he felt more like an older brother than and friend. Alice even got Jasper to play with us a few times which was nice. As we left to go back to our kingdom, I couldn't help feel excited for next summer. Hoping that maybe Edward wouldn't hate me so much now that I was friends with his friend.


	4. Unexpected

[A/N: I do not own Twilight or the swan princess]

**Ch. 3**

**--Unexpected—**

Another 4 years go by…

I quickly got out of the carriage to go great Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. The past four summers Edward had decided to spend it up North with his cousins. Even though it was nice not having him glaring at me, I still wanted to see him for some reason.

Also, over the past four summers I had made friends in my kingdom. Since I was getting older Charlie was a little bit more lenient about where I could go. That's how I ended up meeting Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, Lauren and Tyler. Some summers they would even come up to the Cullen's kingdom with me which made summer better since I had more friends to talk to.

However, this summer wasn't going to be as fun because of the ball. I had managed to get out of all of the ones from the previous summers, but this year Mike and Eric had asked me to it. I, of course, declined their offers saying that I was going to the town that day to go buy some things. Mike tried to tell me that I should reschedule, but I said I couldn't. I knew though that my eventually they wouldn't believe my lie anymore I might actually have to go sometime in the future. The real reason why I didn't want to go was because I couldn't dance for the life of me. It was hard enough for me to try walking over a flat smooth surface without falling and they expected me to dance? Charlie also wanted me to attend because I haven't been to a ball in years, but I kept telling everyone no.

I said goodbye to Mike, Jessica and Tyler for now, but in a few minutes we were all going to get dinner together after our long journey. I just needed to change into something more manageable than what Alice had put me in.

With a smile I made my way to my room to get ready. Alice was still with Jasper and Charlie was discussing something with Carlisle and Esme. I turned the corner and bumped into someone. I would have fallen down, but two strong hands grabbed me. Once I was balanced again the person let me go.

"Sorry…" I said finally looking up to see who it was. To my surprise it was Edward. My face turned red hot as a blush crept across my face. I hadn't expected to see him at all…ever actually, but that was kind of stupid considering this was his home.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked in a beautiful velvet voice. I was so in awe that I couldn't speak. "Bella? Are you hurt?" He asked again with concern.

"No, I'm fine." I said looking away trying to hide my face with my hair. Had I made the whole thing up? Was it really because of me for his absence or was it something else? Why was he suddenly polite now? There was a sudden silence while questions kept popping into my head.

I looked up silently and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. That's when I noticed there was something different about his eyes.

"Do your eyes hurt or something?" I blurted out not thinking.

A puzzled look appeared on his face, "No?"

"Oh…" I mumbled, "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

He shrugged and looked away.

No, I didn't think, I knew there was something different about his eyes. I vividly remembered the bright emerald green color of his eyes the last time he glared at me. The color was so pure and beautiful even though they were filled with hate. Today, his eyes were the exact same color as Carlisle's, Esme's, Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's and Rosalie's. That strange topaz color that I couldn't explain. How could someone's eyes go from green to topaz? It just didn't make sense; either that or I was losing my mind somehow.

I looked down at his hands which were clenched into hard fists.

"It's too bad you only come during the summer." He finally said, "It snows here in the winter." What was with the sudden small talk? For all these years I thought he hated me or maybe I just imagined that.

"Not really…" I answered him. I was still suspicious of this sudden change.

"You don't like the cold." He stated with a small smile on his face.

"Or the wet." I replied wonder why he was talking to me. It still didn't make sense at all and I started to wonder if he had some kind of multi-personality disorder.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked getting irritated that he started talking to me, but didn't continue the conversation. I avoided eye contact by staring out the window.

"That's a very good question." He muttered to the point I almost didn't hear him. I wondered if he meant to say that to himself, so I risked a glance up at him. He was still staring at me making me look away again.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked sounding amused, with what, I didn't know.

Yet again, I risked taking another glance up at him as I answered, "Not really. I'm more annoyed at myself. I'm too easy to read."

"On the contrary." He smiled at what looked like another inside joke. "I find you quite difficult to read."

"You must be a good reader then." I replied.

"Usually," He said with a brilliant smile.

Mike skipped around the corner, but stopped once he spotted Edward. They exchanged a look for a split second. Without a word Edward just turned and left with such grace and speed. Mike slowly walked up to me with a frustrated look on his face.

"Prince Edward seemed friendly enough today." He commented. He didn't seem pleased with this.

"I wonder what's with him…" I said curiously.

"So, are you ready to go to dinner?" Mike asked eagerly. "Jessica and Tyler are waiting outside in the carriage. I was just coming to see what was taking you so long."

After what just happened today I didn't really want to go anywhere. "Um…" I muttered softly, "I'm kind of feeling tired, so maybe tomorrow instead?"

"Oh…okay." Mike said disappointed, "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

I simply nodded, "Have fun and tell Jessica and Tyler I'm sorry." I watched as Mike walked out of sight. Once he was gone I turned around and went into my room. What an unexpected turn of events…

[A/N: Also, you might have noticed that I did use the conversation from the actually Twilight book. I do not take credit for the parts in the book I used and I used them just because I am trying to keep it as close to the book as possible. Thanks, hope you enjoy the story.]


	5. Out of Control

[A/N: I do not own Twilight or the Swan Princess]

**Ch. 4**

**--Out of Control—**

The next morning…

I opened my eyes in the morning noticing something was different.

There was the soft patter of rain on my window. I jumped up to look outside and hoped that it was just my imagination. I groaned in horror when I realized it wasn't my imagination, it was real.

The rain was only drizzling now, but it must have poured last night because the ground was now an uneven mud. The few stone paths which were already uneven as it was were now wet and slippery. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.

I peeked out the door of my room into the empty hallway. Charlie was probably already up and talking with Carlisle and Esme. I knocked softly on Alice's door, but there was no answer. She must have already gone somewhere with Jasper. I figured I'd just walk to the kitchen then by myself. I liked making my own food because I didn't think anyone should have to do it for me.

I felt somewhat excited to go to the kitchen and that scared me. I knew it wasn't because I enjoyed cooking or seeing my new friends, Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily. I knew that it was because I was eager to finish making my breakfast and go see Prince Edward in the dining room. I knew that was a very, very stupid thing to be thinking of.

I should be avoiding him after all, he has been avoiding me for years, that and I was still suspicious of him. Why did he suddenly wish to start talking to me? Why did he lie about his eyes? I was also still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt coming from him. My tongue was still tied whenever I pictured his perfect face. We may both be royalty, but he was way out of my league. So far that my league and his would never touch and because of this I kept trying to tell myself that I shouldn't be anxious at all to see him.

It took every ounce of my concentration to make sure I didn't fall down in the slippery hallway. I was thankful that there was always something to grab onto each time I almost fell. Even though I was inside the hallway was still slippery and I guessed it was because people have been out in the rain already.

I walked down another hallway that was even more slippery than the rest. I figured it was because I was getting closer to the kitchen and to get to the kitchen you had to go outside for a bit. The path just went through the garden where all the fruits and vegetables grew and obviously it would be outside.

I got to the end of the hallway and let out a sigh. I had finally reached the path that went through the garden. The path would be even more slippery than the hallway and that was the part I dreaded.

I stuck my hand outside to see how hard it was raining and surprising enough it wasn't raining at all anymore. Very slowly I took a step out onto the path using all my concentration to keep from falling and cracking my head open.

I was about halfway down the path when something caught my eye. Here, in this fruit and vegetable garden was a large rose bush. Odd…that wasn't there last summer or else I would have noticed it.

I was standing there memorized by my new found discovery, when I heard a bunch of loud sounds all at once. There was a loud whinny of a horse followed by the pounding of the horse's hooves. The worst part, it was getting closer and I looked up startled to see what was happening.

Everything happened so fast and yet I was able to see things happening in great detail. It was like death wanted me to see everything before I died so I knew exactly how it happened. There were a few things that I was able to absorb in great detail.

One was that of Prince Edward was standing on the other side of the garden next to the stables, staring at me in pure horror. Above everyone else's faces, his was the one was that stood out. The reason why everyone's faces were in shock was coming straight for me. There was a large black stallion that was completely out of control trampling everything in its path which would include me as well. Frozen in shock about what was about to happen I didn't even close my eyes.

Right before the stomping hooves were directly in front of me, something hit me from a different direction than the stallion. I heard my head hit the wet stone path hard as something solid and cold pinned me to the ground. I was now lying on the uneven stone path, which was extremely uncomfortable due to it not being flat, and noticed I was on the other side of the rose bush I had just been examining. I let out a small gasp as I looked up to see the stallion right above me trying to trample me to death.

There was a low voice next to me, but it was impossible to hear what it said or to make out whose it was. Who knew, it could have been the voice of death for all I knew. That was until Edward covered me with his body and took the blows from the horse's hooves.

It was completely silent before the ear-splitting screaming started. Everyone was calling my name, the way I hated it too, 'Princess Isabella' they screamed. Over all that screaming I only heard one voice, the voice of Prince Edward.

"Bella, are you all right?" His voice was filled with worry about my safety. He didn't even seem to care about his own even though he was the one the horse hit. I looked into his eyes and completely forgot what I was just about to ask him. "Bella?"

"I'm fine," I groaned trying to get up and flee the scene before anyone else could worry about me. Apparently this wasn't what Edward wanted because he was still holding me against him not showing any sign of letting go.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled to break free. I just wanted to go run to my room and lock the door before I was the center of everyone's attention. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." He informed me.

I finally noticed the throbbing centered at the back of my head. My body also felt sore from lying on the uneven stone path.

"Ow…" I said, surprised at my discomfort.

"That's what I thought." There was a hint of laughter in his voice that bothered me. I didn't understand what could be so funny and then I remembered what I had seen before he saved me.

"How the…" I started saying as I tried to clear my head. "How did you get over here so fast?" I was still replaying everything that had happened and knew for a fact that Edward was clear across the other side of the garden.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." He said in a more serious tone, the hint of laughter had vanished.

I struggled to sit up and this time he let me moving away slowly, but never taking his eyes off of me. His expression was filled with concern and as I stared into his golden-eyes I almost doubted myself, but I didn't get to push any further because everyone was now gathered around us.

I tried to stand up and flee the scene once again, but Edward's cold hand pushed me back down gently. I glared at him for not letting me escape this humiliation.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold…" I complained and looked around, "And wet…" I gave Edward a confused look when he chuckled softly. I started to think of why he could be chuckling and remembered what had happened. I looked around to find there was now a big crowd of people and knew that I shouldn't discuss this with a crowd.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" I asked his softly as he was getting up. He looked around at all the people and frowned.

"Fine," He growled softly.

"Fine," I repeated angrily.

It took ten people to get the stallion tied up. Edward refused any help from the people around us and stood up showing them he was completely fine. I could have sworn I heard him telling one of the nurses that I hit my head hard, but I wasn't sure. _Traitor_ I thought angrily.

He gently picked me up despite my protests. To make matters worse I heard Charlie screaming my name louder than anyone else.

"Bella!" he yelled pushing his way through the crowd.

"I'm completely fine father," I said with a sigh, "There's nothing wrong with me." I glared up at Edward who was purposely going slowly to so I couldn't question him about what happened.

As I was glaring at Edward I couldn't help to look past him and notice the faces of Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Their faces ranged from disapproval to absolute fury, but none of them seemed concerned. They must have known something…something that Edward was going to explain to me.

Edward carried me to my room followed by almost the whole castle meaning I was now the center of attention. He set me down on the bed and shoved everyone except Carlisle out. As Carlisle came in they exchanged a few glances at each other as if they were having some kind of conversation that I didn't see.

"So, Princess Bella." Carlisle said with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said for the thousandth time within a few minutes. Hopefully this would be the last time, but I doubted that.

"Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit your head pretty hard." He said as he started to touch the back of my head gently.

"I promise you, I'm fine." I said as I shot a glare toward Edward. When had he told Carlisle I had hit my head? He was with me while we were walking and they weren't talking to each other as Carlisle entered the room.

Carlisle's fingers hit the spot where I hit my head making me wince slightly.

"Tender?" Carlisle asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Not really, this is nothing." I said knowing it could be much worse.

I heard a chuckle coming from Edward's direction. I shot him another glare because he was really starting to get on my nerves right now.

"well, your father is waiting to come in and check on you. But you make sure to take it easy for the next couple of days. If you experience any dizziness or have any trouble with your eyesight make sure to have someone come get me." Carlisle informed me.

"Can I go to the kitchen?" I asked. I hadn't been able to make my breakfast like I had wanted, but I wasn't hungry anymore. It was just an excuse to get out and hide somewhere.

"You should rest for a bit." Carlisle said softly.

"No, no!" I complained not wanting to stay in my room for the rest of the day. I wanted everyone to know I was fine so they wouldn't worry about me. I sat up, threw my legs over the side of the bed and hopped down quickly…too quickly. I swayed a bit, but Carlisle caught me. I saw the concerned expression on his face as I steadied myself.

"I'm fine," I had to say again not wishing to tell him about my balance issues as well.

"Yes…you seem like you were lucky." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Lucky Edward was standing next to me." I stated shooting another glare in his direction.

"Oh…yes." Carlisle agreed and then left the room revealing a bunch of people outside. Edward was about to leave as well, but I moved next to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as Charlie came into my room to check on me. Edward's jaw tightened into a frown as he took a step back.

"Your father wants to talk to you." He said as Charlie was almost within ear shot.

I turned to Charlie, "father…um…" I looked down slightly, "I need to speak to Prince Edward for a moment. Do you mind?"

Charlie seemed surprised by this, but simply looked from Edward to me. He nodded and left the room as I asked.

"What do you want?" Edward asked coldly once the door was closed again.

The sudden coldness in his voice made my flinch away slightly. "You owe me an explanation…" I said softly.

"I saved your life therefore I don't owe you anything."

I took a step back a bit afraid of the tone in his voice, "You promised…"

"Bella, you hit your head! You don't know what you're talking about."

"There is nothing wrong with my head!" I exclaimed losing my temper. "I saw you!" I replied stubbornly.

"Bella, I was standing with you and I pulled you out of the way. That's what happened." Edward said with a glare.

"No, you were standing over by the stables and the horse hit you instead of me, but you're not hurt!" I blurted out what I saw.

"Bella, what do you want from me?"

"I want to know the truth," I said crossing my arms stubbornly. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"Do you really think that's what happened?" He asked trying to get me to doubt myself.

"Yes." I replied.

He rolled his eyes, "No one is going to believe you."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." I said with a sigh.

He blinked a few times as if surprised by my last statement. "Then why does it matter?" He finally asked.

"I don't like to lie, so there had better be a good reason." I wasn't going to give up.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you," I said, "but I still want an answer." I stood there waiting for it.

"Well then, if that's how you're going to be. I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We glared at each other for a moment because neither of us wanted to give in. I wanted to know what he was hiding from me.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked breaking the silence.

He turned his back to me, "I don't know…" he whispered as he walked away. Once Edward opened the door Charlie was coming in.

I was too angry to deal with anyone right now so I just lay on the bed. "I think I'm going to do what Carlisle said and just rest today." I told Charlie.

"Okay," Charlie said, "I'll be here if you need anything."

I stayed in bed the whole day to get away from everyone. I knew that if I went outside that I would be bothered with a billion questions, not something I wanted to do. I slowly drifted off to sleep just as the sun was setting outside my bedroom window. That night was the first time I dreamed of Prince Edward.

[A/N: Okay, so this is obviously from Twilight. I had to put this scene in and I will put a few other scenes in from twilight because before she is turned into a swan. She's going to know what Edward is before she is taken away, so stick with me for one more chapter. ^^ P.S. this is one of my favorite


	6. Discovery

[A/N: I do not own Twilight or the Swan Princess]

**Ch. 5**

**--Discovery—**

Another three summers go by…

The past two summers have been interesting. Edward wasn't going to his cousins' house anymore, but he really wouldn't talk to me either. There would be a few random conversations, but that was about it. It was as if he couldn't make up his mind whether to avoid me or not which really confused me.

Last summer, however, he had asked to accompany me to my annual trip to town. This trip, of course, happened during the ball so I wouldn't have to go. I had always gone alone with some guards so that Charlie wouldn't have to worry about me. The ball that summer got canceled though because of a small fire meaning I didn't take my trip to town. I told Edward that we'd go next summer…this summer.

All year I had been waiting for summer to come because it seemed like Edward was being nice to me again. I never understood his mood swings, but I did have a new theory about that. It seemed to be something to do with his eyes and how men were a lot grumpier when they were hungry. I knew because Charlie was like that all the time when he was hungry. Not a fun person to be around then…

I looked out the carriage window remembering the conversations I had with Edward last summer. We would usually have lunch together and just talk about things. He would ask me about my family, my hobbies, my dislikes and a bunch of things about myself. I on the other had never given up trying to figure out what he was. I remembered the comic books that Charlie liked to read and guessed that he was bitten by a radioactive spider or something. He just laughed at this theory despite the fact that I had told him not to. Then he added that he might not be the superhero, but actually the villain. I didn't like how he always said things like that….like he was some kind of monster or something. I told him that he couldn't be the villain because although he might be dangerous, how I don't know, he was a good person…er…creature…whatever he really was.

The Cullen's castle came into view and the carriage didn't even get the chance to stop before I was jumping out the door. Somehow I managed not to fall even though Alice wasn't with us today to keep me from falling. Alice and Jasper had things to take care of at the castle and said they would join us in a few days.

I turned to the castle and noticed that none of the Cullens were there, not even Edward's close friend Emmett and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. Instead, Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily were out front to greet us. This was unexpected since Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily never greeted us in front of the castle when we arrived. I started to panic and feared for the worst. Maybe something horrible happened to them! Maybe they were hurt badly or even worse…I couldn't even think of the word for fear it might actually be true.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and realized that Emily had come over to me. She was extremely beautiful even with half of her face scarred from a wolf attack. "Don't worry Princess Bella, the royal family just had some matters to attend to in another part of their kingdom." I must have had some expression on my face for Emily to know what was bothering me. Then again, Charlie did call me his open little book sometimes.

"They'll probably be gone until the clouds come back." Seth said with a smile as he walked up which earned him a glare from Sam. Seth was extremely small compared to Sam, but Seth was still rather big for him only being 13. Even Leah seemed to look a little bit larger than the last time I saw her.

I replayed the words Seth had said a few times in my head wondering what they meant. It seemed that all of them knew something about the Cullens that I didn't and I wanted to know what that was. Maybe they knew what Edward really was and I could get them to tell me.

"Princess," Emily said with a smile, "Since your other friends won't be arriving for a few days. Why don't you come to our bon fire tonight?"

"Yeah!" Seth exclaimed happily, "That's a great idea, you could meet everyone and see our village! The stories we tell are really interesting too."

"Okay, I'll go," I blurted out wanting to know about these stories they were going to tell. I hoped that they would be stories that would help explain what Edward was. Sam and Leah didn't seem too pleased with the fact that I was going, but Emily and Seth were excited. I agreed to meet them once the sun started to set which gave me some time to start thinking of what Seth had said about the clouds.

I went to the kitchen to meet with Emily, Seth, Sam and Leah wearing simple clothing. I had never been to their village and didn't want to be known as the princess if I could help it. I followed them through the nearby forest along a small little path that didn't really seem like much of a path. We finally reached the village once the sun finally set. It was a small village along the beach with the forest surrounding the rest of it. It was so simple that it was amazing.

I followed Emily, Seth, Sam and Leah to the center of the village where a huge fire was set up. There were logs around the fire where people were starting to sit down. I was introduced to everyone and realized that almost all the males in the village were all extremely large for their ages. That and it seemed that most of the people in the village were all in couples. These weren't the normal couples I was used to seeing; it was the way Emily and Sam always stared at each other like there was no one else in the world. It was like the way Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme stared at each other, like there was some kind of strong force holding them together forever.

I took a seat between Seth and Emily noticing that Emily had a pen and paper with her. I wondered why she had that, but I didn't have time to ask her because someone started the story.

I looked over to see that Billy Black was the one who was telling the story which made sense since he was one of the elders of the village. "The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning…" He started.

He told the legend about how their people had began and that their people contained ancient magic. It was a story about their great leader Taha Aki who became one with a giant wolf and developed great powers from it. The story was extremely interesting, but I couldn't relate it to what Edward might be. It seemed that the Quileutes believed in magic and shape shifters, or as some books might put it, werewolves.

I thought they were done telling stories, but another elder named Old Quil Ateara started another story. He said that this was about the horrors of the 'Cold Ones' and about the first time their tribe had come into contact with them. He continued on about how they had met some that said they only hunted animals, but even then these creatures should be avoided. The way he described the 'Cold Ones' was an almost perfect description of Edward, but I couldn't be sure that all of it was true. I remembered when Edward had saved me and how cold his body was, but I just figured it was because of the weather…

That's when I remembered what Seth had said earlier that day about the Cullens not returning until the clouds were back. Everything was starting to fit together, but I wanted to confirm my theories with some books before I could determine anything.

After I said goodbye to everyone and then Seth escorted me back to the castle. Once we were alone in the forest I looked at Seth.

"Those stories," I said softly as if I was afraid someone would hear me, "they aren't true are they?"

Seth laughed, "Of course not, they're just silly stupid legends that the elders in our village believe in." He sighed, "I know it might sound stupid but they think that the royal family are 'Cold Ones'" He said making little quotes with his fingers when he said the 'Cold Ones'. He laughed and rolled his eyes, "A bunch of superstitious old men huh?"

I laughed too, "Yeah, who would believe in such things like that?"

When we reached the castle I waved goodbye to Seth and worried about him being alone in the forest all by himself at this hour. He told me that he'd be fine and that he did this all the time. I was going to go to my room, but I was curious about what Seth had said. Unfortunately I ran into Charlie and he said that I was to go to bed immediately. I went to bed like he told me, but I would do the research tomorrow.

[A/N: Okay, I know that Jacob is the one that tells her, but I'm going to have him come in a bit later. Also, that everyone is probably well aware that Seth is a werewolf at this point and the bon fire scene takes place in the third book, but I couldn't think of any other way to give her what she needed to start her research. Anyways, I liked how she found out because of the Quileute tribe's legends. Anyways, enjoy.]


	7. Vampire in Shining Armor

[A/N: I do not own Twilight or the Swan Princess]

**Ch. 6**

**--Vampire in Shining Armor—**

The next day was sunny as well, and just like Seth had said, the Cullens were still gone. I used this time to do some research about the 'cold ones' while I waited for Jessica and Angela. We were planning to go to the town later today, but they had some things to do with their families before they could go. Angela and Jessica wanted to go to town to pick out their dresses for the upcoming ball and I agreed to go with them.

As I was looking through the books nothing even came close to describing what the Cullens were. However, they all said that…vampires…were extremely quick and strong. That was something that I couldn't help but notice because it would explain how Edward got across the garden so fast. Also how he was unharmed by the horse's hooves. I started to think back to all the lunches I had with Edward and how he would never eat anything. The only thing was that he still came out during the day and most legends said that vampires couldn't. That's when I determined it didn't matter what he was, I loved him.

I was putting the final book away when Angela and Jessica came into the library.

"Are you ready to go?" Jessica asked seeming eager to get going.

"Yes," I said as I walked over to them. The real reason I had agreed to go with them was because I wanted to go to the book store to pick up my own copy of this book I liked. They didn't have it the other times I went, but I was hoping that they would have it this time.

"I'm so glad that you can come," Angela said, "It's always nice to have another person to decide which dress is the best."

We all walked to the carriage that only had the driver. Our parents agreed we could go to the city together with just the carriage driver as long as we stayed together. None of us wanted any guards to come so we had agreed to what our parents had said.

On the way Jessica chattered on about all the dates with Mike she had. She said they were going well and that this was going to be the 4th ball that he has asked her to. She was thrilled that Mike no longer seemed interested in me, but that wasn't really the truth. He had asked me to the ball every single year and every year I turned him down telling him to go with Jessica. She then started pestering Angela about her relationship with Ben.

I noticed that she seemed reluctant to answer Jessica's questions so I changed the subject to dresses. Angela threw me a grateful look as Jessica chattered on about how she didn't want to wear a dress that she had the previous years. I didn't really pay attention to Jessica for the rest of the way. The only person…vampire that I was thinking of was Edward. It made sense that he wouldn't come out during the sunlight and it was going to be sunny for a few days by the looks of it.

The town of Los Alamitos was a small, but very lively town with many shops. However, we all had a time limit so it was straight to the dress shop. Jessica started asking me about when I was going to get a boyfriend and I told her that I didn't really want one…well, except Edward maybe. Edward was the only one that didn't seem to care that I was a princess, but that might also be because he is a prince as well. That's when I found out that Tyler had been telling everyone that I was going to the ball with him this summer. I was furious, no I was beyond furious because I had made plans with Edward the day of the ball.

Jessica also told me that was why Lauren wasn't here this summer and why she was so angry with me the previous year. I started to think of ways I could get out of it. Well, he must feel guilty about scaring the horse that almost ran me over so maybe I'd give him the same pleasure. I wasn't good at horseback riding, but I was sure if I was determined enough that I could hit him.

Dress shopping actually went quicker than I had expected and maybe that was because we only went to one dress store. Angela picked a pale pink dress that was long and shape-fitting, but covered her up just the right amount. Jessica's on the other hand was very low cut in the front and backless. She couldn't decide whether or not she wanted the blue or white dress and I told her to go with the blue since it matched her eyes.

Now it was off to go get their shoes and accessories which also didn't take long. Angela and Jessica decided that we should return to the carriage to put their things away and then go to the beach until it was dinner time. I told them that I would meet them at the restaurant because there was a bookstore that I wanted to go to. It took a while to convince them to let me go alone since we had promised our parents not to split up, but after a while they gave in. I waved to them goodbye for now and headed off in the direction I knew the bookstore was. Oddly, the bookstore was closed when I got there and figured that there had to be another bookstore somewhere in this town.

I walked through the crowded streets that were filled with people getting ready for the ball. I continued to make my way through the crowds not paying attention to where I was going since my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't help but think about him…a week until Edward and I go out together. I shook my head frustrated at how I almost always seemed to be thinking of him. It was very stupid on my part since there was no way that he could like me. He must just be treating me nicely because we were both royalty.

I just kept walking still not paying attention to where I was going. I just hope I was going in the right direction to get to the restaurant that I'd be meeting Jessica and Angela at. The crowd started to thin which I was thankful for. That's when I realized that I had no idea where I was in the town. It looked like the docks where the ships would come in, but there were so many warehouses that I couldn't tell which way to go.

A group of four men came around the corner in front of me. They weren't dressed nicely like most people would be in town and they were coming toward me. The four of them didn't look that much older than I was and seemed to joking around about something. They seemed friendly, but I didn't want to take my chances and went to the other side of the road to give them some room. I walked past them quickly, but they stopped and turned around.

"Hey wait!" The one with blonde hair said. "Aren't you the Princess?"

"No," I said as I tried to walk off faster, but the smallest of the group with sandy brown hair grabbed my shoulder. Shoot. I was caught.

"Hey, you are the Princess." He said, "What are you doing down here? Do you want to have some fun with some peasants like ourselves?" A large smirk appeared on his face.

"Stay away from me," I warned him as I backed up trying to sound confident, but I didn't really get much sound out for some reason.

"Don't be like that princess," The larger blonde one said coming closer to me. I braced myself for him to come at me. I tried to remember the self defense lessons I had with Jasper, but I was falling flat. What was it? S-I-N-G? What did each letter mean? I couldn't remember. How was I going to make it out of this?

Another one that was hidden in the shadows started to come closer to me and I was getting ready to scream when there was the loud sound of a horse's whinny. I groaned at my luck, the horse was back to get me for good this time and Edward wasn't here to save me this time. I turned around to face my fate only to see the beautiful familiar face riding upon the stallion.

"Get on!" Edward commanded as he held out his hand. I didn't even stop to think and took his hand. It was icy cold like I expected and with no problem at all he lifted me onto the stallion. He wrapped one arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall off and pulled on the reigns with his other had to run away. I leaned against his chest and tried to look up at his face, but I couldn't see him well. He suddenly stopped and I was able to turn around completely. I noticed the murderously angry expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he closed his eyes.

"No…" he replied angrily.

"What can I do to help?" I asked hugging his cold body that went stiff. He looked down at me with a confused expression.

He let out a sigh, "Let's go get you to your friends before they leave the restaurant." He seemed a bit calmer now, but not completely. We went to the restaurant where Angela and Jessica were coming out and heading back to the carriage. "Go get them before I have to track them down too. I don't know if I could control myself if I ran into your other friends."

"How did you…" I shook my head and smiled. "Never mind..." I didn't matter how he knew what restaurant I was planning on eating at or that Jessica and Angela were getting ready to leave. I was about to get off the horse myself, but Edward lifted me up and set me down on the ground. He then dismounted as I ran over to Angela and Jessica.

"Angela! Jessica!" I shouted to get their attention. The turned around and ran over to where I was.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked with concern, "Where were you this whole time?"

"I got lost and ran into Edward." I said motioning to Edward standing next to me. "So, are you ready to eat?"

"Actually…Bella, we already ate." Angela said looking down sadly, "Sorry…"

"That's okay, let's just go home." I said walking over to Angela and Jessica only to feel a cool hand on my shoulder.

"You should eat something," Edward said and then turned to Jessica and Angela. "Do you mind if I take Bella home tonight?"

Angela and Jessica looked at each other for a moment and then they nodded.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Angela said with a smile and grabbed Jessica's hand as they ran off to the carriage.

Once they were in the carriage I turned around to face Edward, "I'm not really hungry."

"Humor me," he said with a frown.

"How about we get something to go?" I asked wanting to ask him a bunch of questions and a busy restaurant probably wasn't appropriate for the questions I was about to ask. Edward seemed to think about this for a second and then let out a sigh.

"Okay, but may I ask why?"

"I have some questions I wanted to ask you." I said looking down and drawing an invisible circle with my foot. He didn't say anything and just took me to an outdoor food stand. The person running the stand was female and greeting Edward a bit too friendly. I wondered if she knew if he was the prince or it was because he was dazzling her. Either way I was bothered by it for some reason. She seemed to waiting to see what Edward was going to order but he simply motioned to me.

"Um…I'll have some orange juice and a piece of bread." I told the woman.

"I'll have an orange juice as well," He said flashing her a beautiful smile.

"Um…" she said blinking blankly, "I'll be right back with your order."

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I told him, "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Did he honestly not know the power he seemed to have over people…over me?

"Dazzle people like that…" I explained, "She's probably hyperventilating back there." He just gave me a confused look again and then glanced in the direction that the woman disappeared in.

"You really don't know the effect you have on people?" I asked rolling my eyes.

He thought about it again and looked at me with a curious expression. "I dazzle people?"

I let out a sigh of frustration, did he really not notice? "You haven't noticed?"

"Do I dazzle you?" He asked.

"Frequently…" I said looking down with a blush. The woman from before came back with a bag of bread and two cups of orange juice with lids and straws.

He handed her a bag of coins, "Keep the change." He lifted me back onto the stallion and then gracefully got on behind me without spilling the orange juice or dropping the bread. I just had to smile at that because I finally knew why he was like that. He gave me the orange juice and starting drinking it. I hadn't realized I had finished it until I felt cold.

"Cold?" he asked with concern.

"Not really…" I lied, "It's just the orange juice." He let out a sigh and took off his large black cloak I hadn't realized that he had been wearing. He wrapped it around me like a blanket and I noticed it wasn't warm even though he had been wearing it. "Thanks," I said with a smile. He handed me his orange juice and the bread.

"I'm not going into shock," I complained, "I'm fine, really." I leaned against him, "I feel very safe with you." I told him the truth because it was true. Even if he was a vampire he was a good one and that I knew for sure. I had a feeling that it would displease him and I was right when he shook his head frowning. He mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't make out what it was.

I looked up at him confused, "Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light," Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that. "I…have a theory about that." I said hoping he didn't find out that I knew the truth.

"What?" He looked down at me surprised, "More theories?"

"Yes," I nodded starting to nibble at the bread. "And I didn't get it from a comic book this time." I stated before he could beat me to the line. "I have a few questions though…"

He let out a sigh, "Of course you do. You always have questions don't you?"

"Yes," I nodded, "So…why were you in Los Alamitos?"

"Next…"

"But that's…"

"Next," He said cutting me off. I crossed my arms getting frustrated that he wouldn't even answer the simplest question.

"Fine then…" I glared at him, "Let's pretend that someone could know what people are thinking, read minds, you know. With a few exceptions I would think…"

"One exception…" He corrected me. It seemed that he was more willing to answer this question about how he could read minds.

"Okay, then." I continued, "How does that work? Are there limitations?" I started asking a bunch of questions.

He sighed, "I was wrong…you're much more observant than I gave you credit for. That and you're a magnet for trouble, not just accidents. Anything that is dangerous within a 10 mile radius will find you."

"And you put yourself in this category…" I said knowing that he would.

"Unequivocally." He said coldly.

"I disagree with that…" I said with a smile, "You've already saved me twice now."

"Let's not try for three, okay?" He was quiet for a bit as I nibbled on the bread some more, "I followed you to Los Alamitos." He admitted with a sigh, "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before…you make it extremely difficult."

"Did you ever think that I was already supposed to be dead and you've been fighting fate since the stallion accident to keep me alive?" I smiled poking at the bread.

"You were supposed to be dead the first moment I met you." He said looking away from me as if he had just admitted to committing murder. I remembered the first time we met as little children and then my eyes widened.

"Wait!" I said a bit too loud, "You were…" I didn't know if I wanted to tell him I knew what he was, but I would have to tell him eventually. "You were human then…" I said softly.

His body became stiff again and he was quiet. I couldn't make out the expression on his face, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. "What do you know?"

"You're…a vampire aren't you?"

"And yet you're still here with me?" he said coldly.

"Yes, because I know that you're good." I said, "And because I decided that it didn't matter what you are."

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?" His voice was hard and angry.

"No," I said shaking my head. He didn't say anything for a long time, "You're angry…I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay, it's better that I know what you're thinking."

"I thought you could read minds." I sighed angry that I was wrong about that theory.

"I can, but you're the one exception." He was frustrated that he couldn't read my mind. Now that I thought about it he would have already known that I knew what he was if he could read my mind.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while…" he said after a moment of silence.

"Where you human when I first met you?" I asked wondering if he had only been a vampire for a short amount of time.

"No…" he sighed, "One of our friends, Zafrina, has the power to make anyone see what she wants them to see. I was afraid since I couldn't read your mind that her powers wouldn't work on you, but they seemed to have worked."

"Okay," I said, "So all of you have special powers?"

"No," he sighed, "Alice can see the future and Jasper can control the emotions in the room. We are freaks among freaks."

"Wait!" I sat up, "You know Alice and Jasper?" I tapped my chin, "I guess that would make sense considering that you all look…similar. No wonder Alice always knew when I was going to fall."

He chuckled softly, "You are very uncoordinated even for a human."

"Okay," I sighed, "don't laugh, but how can you come out during the daytime?"

"Myth," He laughed.

"Burned by sun?"

"Myth"

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth…I can't sleep."

"Not at all?" I asked surprised. How did the coffin legend come into effect then?

"Never," He replied quietly. I didn't say anything as I thought of all the things that one could do without sleep. "You haven't asked me the most important question yet." His voice was serious again.

"What's that?" I tried to think of all the other questions I had for him.

"Aren't you concerned about what we eat…or drink you would say?"

"Oh," I said, "that…" I smiled and leaned back against him, "I said it doesn't matter. It's too late for me to be scared of you. I already know you're good."

We came to a sudden stop and I realized we had already arrived back at the castle. He lifted me up and set me down. I was expecting him to dismount, but he didn't and just glared at me.

"Never say it's too late." He said with an angry tone again.

"But Edward…"

"No," He said cutting me off, "it isn't right. You're a human…I'm a monster." He looked away, "I'll see you around Bella."

I glared up at him furious, "No!" I shouted, "You won't see me around because I'm not coming back. I told you it doesn't matter. I thought you were in a better mood when you're eyes are lighter." I didn't even give him time to explain himself. These mood swings of his I could deal with…most of the time, but this time wasn't one of them.

I stormed into the castle and found Charlie in his room. "We're leaving!" I closed the door behind me not giving him a chance to ask me what happened.

[A/N: Okay, for all of you that have read Breaking Dawn you know that Zafrina can't make Bella see things, but the sake of this story she will be able to. That was the best way to explain the fact that Edward looked like he was growing up. And yes, they had to have a fight so Bella could leave before Alice gets there. ^^ hehe, but that's the next chapter.]


	8. The Great Beasts

[A/N: I do not own Twilight and the Swan Princess.]

**Ch. 7**

**--The Great Beasts--**

Charlie shook his head in disappointment as we entered the carriage. He had tried to convince me to stay for the rest of the summer, but I didn't want to. I was furious with Edward because he still didn't understand that he was good. Charlie said then said we should at least stay until Jasper and Alice arrive, but I didn't know when that was going to be. After all, it might be sunny tomorrow meaning they wouldn't come out. I was surprised that the Cullens even risked coming back today…or were they here the whole time just hiding from us. I thought about it for a moment before I realized I didn't care. I was never coming back here.

The thing that really frustrated me was that I had fallen in love with him and he didn't seem to love me back. There was no way that someone like him could ever fall in love with me though. He was perfect…I was…ordinary. Even with us both being royalty it wasn't even enough to make me worthy to be with him. He deserved someone better so why should I even try to get him to love me?

The door slammed shut as Charlie waved goodbye to the Cullens who had returned that night. I wished that Alice was here because she would know what to do. Now that I knew about Jasper's powers it would be nice if Jasper was here too to calm me down, though I doubted he could even do anything for my rage. I had so much rage that it would probably just make him uncomfortable since it was obviously making Charlie uncomfortable.

I looked out the window at Edward as the first drops of rain slid down the window. I couldn't understand the expression on his face. It looked like he was hurt that I was leaving, but happy as well. What was that supposed to mean? I crossed my arms and stared at the other side of the carriage telling myself I didn't care what he thought anymore. We wouldn't see each other anymore because I was never going to come here during the summer ever again. If the Cullens wanted to see me they would have to come visit us in our kingdom during the winter when the sun wasn't out.

"Bella," Charlie said looking at me with concerned eyes, "Are you okay? I've never seen you so upset before."

"I'm fine father," I lied looking out the window as the forest engulfed us. I thought I heard him about to say something, but whatever it was he didn't think it was necessary to repeat it. He remained silent and I wondered if it was because he couldn't think of anything to say, or if it was because I scared him. It was probably both since Charlie was never all that close to me. All our father-daughter conversations were rather…awkward.

I felt something wet run down my cheek and looked at my reflection in the glass to realize that I was crying. I knew that it was because I really didn't want to leave right now, but at the time it seemed like the right choice. I wondered if Edward would hate me forever now because I figured out what he was. Everything was fine until I had brought up my theories. What a stupid move that was! I hit my head against the cold window which reminded me of him. His cold touch still lingered on my hand when he had rescued me. I looked at my hand and smiled at the times that he had rescued me. I thought about all the times I had lunch with Edward…before I made him angry. I shook my head trying to forget about him, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. Ever since that day he had saved me from the stallion I couldn't stop thinking about him…dreaming about him.

I shook my head again and stared out the blurry window trying to distract myself. There wasn't ever anything to see outside and with the rain it was nothing but a wet green blur. I let out a frustrated sigh because there was nothing in the world that would be able to distract me…especially on this boring trip. A blur of white went past the window outside making me sit up straight in my seat. Was it Edward? Was he coming to apologize?

The carriage came to a stop and the horses started to make a bunch of loud noises. Something had scared them, something…someone was out there. I could hear the carriage driver and knights trying to calm the horses down, but they continued to whinny in fear. I put my hand on the handle, but before I could open it Charlie's hand was on top of mine.

"Stay here," Charlie said, "I'm going to see what's going on."

"But…" I was about to complain.

"Stay." Charlie said as he got out and pointed his finger at me. We stared at each other for a brief second before he closed the door. I looked out the window trying to see if it was Edward outside, but again, the rain blurred everything. What was going on? I heard the muffled voices of people talking outside, but the pounding rain on the carriage and the whinnying of the horses blocked out what they were saying.

I listened harder and could make out one of the voices was Charlie's, but the other voices I didn't recognize. I didn't know all of the guards so it would only make sense if it was them, but I knew that someone was out there. I put my ear against the window hoping to make the voices clearer, but it only made the rain louder. I let out a sigh and sat back down in my seat with frustration. I hated the rain…

A sudden growling noise outside made me jump in my seat. It didn't sound human, no…it sounded animal. I had been wrong about what scared the horses and now Charlie was outside. I had let him go outside thinking it was safe because it was Edward outside. I quickly opened the door to the carriage and climbed outside.

"Father!" I yelled, "Are you…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I looked into the deep red eyes of two people. The male had sandy blond hair, pale skin and was absolutely beautiful. The female had fire red hair, pale skin and was absolutely beautiful as well. They both reminded me of the vampires that I knew, the only difference were their eyes. I couldn't stop looking into those eyes even though the male was coming closer to me. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything.

"Well Princess" the male said with a smile, "we finally meet."

His voice made me snap out of shock, "Who…" I stuttered, "Who are you?" I glanced around to see all the guards on the ground. Charlie was backed against a tree next to the woman who seemed to be eyeing him like he was dinner. I looked in the male's direction, but he wasn't there anymore.

"I'm right here," his voice said from behind me making my body go stiff. His speed only confirmed the fact that he was a vampire, but he wasn't like the ones I knew. No, he was like the ones from the legends. The ones the lived off of human blood because they enjoyed it, not because it was how they survived. However, I couldn't understand why there was such a vast difference in the color of their eyes compared to Edward's eyes.

"Don't you dare harm her James!" Charlie yelled, but didn't move from his spot because of the female in front of him.

"What do you want?" I asked locking my jaw tight trying to look brave. I knew what he probably wanted, but he didn't know I knew what he was. I had been in the carriage while they killed the guards, but I hadn't heard screams… I glanced at the dead guards on the ground again.

I heard a low chuckle next to me as an icy cold hand touched my neck gently, "Don't worry, I won't do that to you. No, I need you for my plan." James' face was right next to mine and I could feel his cold breath against my face.

"I'll go with you willingly if…" I had to catch my breath, "…if you don't hurt my father." I hadn't realized how quickly I was breathing until I had to speak. He looked back and forth between me and Charlie. Another low chuckle escaped his lips as he put his face right in mine.

"Whoever said we were going to take you willingly?" James asked with an amused expression on his face. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

"James," the female whispered looking a bit nervous about something, I hoped it was Edward. James looked into the forest letting out the low growl I had heard earlier.

"Kill him and let's go." James ordered as he threw me over his shoulder like I was a pillow. I hit his hard shoulder and felt the wind from my lungs disappear. I gasped for air as I tried to see where Charlie was, but I couldn't because I was turned in the wrong direction.

"No!" I gasped, "Don't hurt him!" I could feel the water starting to build up behind my eyes as James turned around so I was facing where Charlie was. A loud growl erupted from James' chest that made everything shake around us.

"Victoria! Forget about him!" James barked out the order just as a loud howl came from somewhere in the forest. There was a sudden blur that made me dizzy, but when I was able to refocus my eyes we were standing right next to Victoria. I struggled to break free, but that was a lost cause. I craned my neck to see what was going on, why James and Victoria were frozen stiff in their tracks.

My heart almost stopped when I saw three large wolves in front of Charlie, but facing James and Victoria. I remembered the Quileute legends about the vampires, but it wasn't just about the vampires, it was also about werewolves. I looked at the three faces of the wolves wondering if I had met them that night at the bonfire. It would explain why all the young males were extremely large for their age.

A smirk made its way across James' face as he took a slow step back to throw a glance at Victoria. I could see their lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything coming out. There was another loud howl as the largest one with dark brown fur started running toward us. The other two disappeared before my eyes could even realize they were gone.

James took a leap backward into the air mumbling something under his breath. A strange wind started to form around us making my hair fly into my face. There was a loud ripping sound as the sky in front of James ripped open to reveal a beautiful castle right behind a lake and garden. James took a step into the opening, but before he could get his other foot in the large brown wolf bit his leg.

James let out a growl as he tried to shake the wolf off, but the wolf still didn't let go. Another growl erupted from James' chest as he jumped completely into the opening bringing the wolf with us. It felt like going through the surface of a bubble. I blinked a few times trying to clear my head and then watched as the sky sealed itself closing off the way back.

I heard a loud crunching noise as James landed on the ground. I looked around to see where the noise came from and then I found it. The wolf's front left leg was underneath James' foot and now probably broken. However, the wolf still didn't let go of James' leg.

"No!" I yelled, "Leave him alone." I started to struggle to break free from James' grip. I was afraid that this wolf, this werewolf, was one of the friends I had made at the bonfire. James let out a soft growl and threw me to the ground to start fighting with the brown wolf. Everything was just a blur because they were both amazingly fast.

A tree shattered and the brown wolf was on the ground trying to get back up as James laughed. I didn't even stop to think before I ran over to the wolf and wrapped my arms around it…protecting it…

James' laughter became even louder as he looked at me, "You can't protect that thing from me. I'm going to kill it."

"No…" I said softly knowing he'd hear me, "If you do then I'll kill myself and your plan won't work." I ran my fingers through the wolf's fur as I looked into its dark black eyes. It had stopped trying to get up and was just looking at me as if confused.

James let out a frustrated growl, "I'll just keep you from killing yourself."

I shot him a glare, "You don't expect to watch me twenty four seven do you? If you let this wolf live then you are guaranteed my safety." I wrapped my arms gently around the wolf's large neck.

James glared at me, "Fine, but the moment it steps out of this garden is the movement it dies." I tore apart my dress and tried to wrap the wolf's wounds, but it refused my help.

"Please, just let me help you." I begged as it got up with relative ease. It looked at me and shook its head. I let out a sigh as I looked around the beautiful garden and lake that we were now at. It was a full moon tonight and its beautiful glow was perfectly reflected on the water.

James yanked me up by grabbing one of my arms and there was a soft growl from the wolf behind me. I looked back at the wolf and gave it a smile while I shook my head.

"Why aren't you afraid?" James asked.

I glared at him, "Because I know what you are and it doesn't scare me."

He chuckled, "Oh?" He dragged me to the edge of the lake, "Is that because of your prince vampire boyfriend? He is going to make it a much more interesting game."

I looked at James in horror, "What are you going to do to him?" Edward's safety was more important than mine. My question just made James burst into laughter.

"You'll see." James said motioning to the lake. I just looked at him confused. "Go to the moon's reflection."

I didn't know what he was doing, but I knew he'd make me anyways. I went to where he told me to and the water swirled around me transforming me into something... The water died down and I looked at my wings…Wings?

"Now, even if you do run away he'll never know who you are. You'll turn into a swan each time the sun hits this lake." James explained, "And each night," The water swirled around me again, transforming me…back. "if you go into the moon's light on the lake you will transform back into your human form." He laughed, "I can't have either of you going to anywhere to tell people where this location is so wolf," He turned to the wolf, "If you leave here, then she dies. Of course, that's if you understand what I'm telling you." The wolf growled at James.

I came out of the lake to go stand next to the wolf. James simply smiled, "Until tomorrow night. Have fun." He disappeared in the blink of an eye leaving me alone with the wolf.

I felt my legs give out beneath me as my whole body started shaking. Cold, wet tears ran down my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands. Now I would never be able to see Edward again…It was that saying, be careful what you wish for.

There was a sudden wave of heat as the wolf laid down next to me wrapping its large body around me. I leaned against it and buried my face into its fur until I cried myself asleep.

[A/N: Okay, for the sake of the story James is going to have magic powers. I will explain more about James in a later chapter ^^. Also, for all of you that are wondering, yes the wolf is Jacob, but he doesn't know that she knows he's a werewolf...at least not yet. ^^hoped you enjoyed this chapter.]


	9. The Wolf and the Swan

[A/N: I do not own Twilight or the Swan Princess]

**Ch. 8**

**--The Wolf and the Swan--**

My eyes fluttered open as I hoped I was waking up from a bad dream. I hoped that I would wake up in my bed either at the Cullen castle or my own. It took a while for my eyes to adjust and I stretched my stiff body feeling something soft against my face as I rubbed my eyes. I opened my eyes to examine my hands only to realize that they weren't hands, but wings. A soft groan escaped my lips as I was finally beginning to realize that I wasn't dreaming anymore, no, this was real.

There was some movement next to me and I looked up to see the giant wolf towering over me. Its face was filled with concern, for me no doubt.

"I'm okay…" I said forgetting I was a swan now looking down in the water's reflection. The irony of it all, my last name was Swan and now I was a swan. I looked back at the wolf to see if it understood me, but it probably didn't since we were two different types of animals. However, the wolf gave me a shocked expression as if it did understand me…could it?

I waddled over to it and looked into its eyes, "Do you understand me?" I asked hoping it would. It blinked a few times and then nodded, but didn't speak. It seemed like it was still shocked it could understand me or something, although, it the wolf started talking to me that would be…interesting.

"Can you talk?" I asked curiously trying to figure out if I knew this person. The wolf seemed to think about what I just asked for a moment.

"I don't know," a male voice said, "Can you understand me too?" I nodded and continued to look up at the giant wolf. I wondered if since I was an animal now if I could talk to any animal…that would be a fun experiment to conduct. I shook my head trying to focus on what was going on at that moment. We needed to figure out a way to escape from here. I couldn't let James hurt Edward, I just couldn't.

"We need to develop a plan to get out of here." I told the wolf. I looked back at the lake which would determine when I transformed back and forth between a swan and human. "I can't let James carry out his plan because it's going to only hurt people I care about."

The wolf seemed to think about this for a bit, "Yeah, my family will be worrying about me. I was on my way back from a trip when I smelled his scent." He growled a little at the last two words. "Those things shouldn't be alive."

I looked back at the wolf for a moment, "Not all of them are bad…" My gaze went back to the lake, "Even though they still think that their monsters I don't think they are. I think there are some that don't wish to live like monsters, but wish to live like humans again."

"You're talking about the Cullens aren't you?" The wolf asked growling softly. I didn't look at him, but simply nodded. If he was from where I thought he was then he would know what the Cullens were…what Edward was. "They may drink animal blood, but they're still dangerous. It's in their nature to go after human blood meaning they are still just as dangerous as the two we saw last night."

"I don't believe that…" I said letting out a sigh, "I told Edward that I didn't think he was dangerous…that it didn't matter if he was a vampire or not…" I trailed off remembering how angry he was when I had told him that.

"He's dangerous! Even he knows it!" The wolf yelled.

"No! He's not! If he was so dangerous then why would he have saved me twice?"

"I…um…" He stuttered trying to find a good argument, but he found none.

"What's your name?" I asked after the long silence.

"Jacob…"

I went through all the people I had met at the bonfire, but he wasn't one of them. I did remember however how they said some of the people in the village were out doing some fishing. Fishing? I doubted that now.

"Well Jacob, I'm Princess Bella." I said as I bowed my head politely.

"I know who you are." He blurted out.

"Do you live in the Quileute tribe?" I asked curiously. There was a high chance that he would say no, but I was hoping he would say yes.

"Why would you think that?" He asked a bit suspicious. Well, he didn't say no so that's a good thing.

"I was with them a few nights ago." I answered, "We were at a bonfire and they were telling a bunch of old legends. They said that they weren't real, but I kind of believed them once they started talking about the 'Cold Ones'." I looked up at Jacob for a bit and then looked back down, "They were also talking about how the members of their tribe could transform into wolves. You just reminded me of that legend."

"It's not a legend…" Jacob confirmed.

"I didn't think so," I smiled, "So why don't you transform back?"

"With the bloodsuckers around, no thanks."

I winced at the term, "I guess that would make sense, but please do refer to them like that… Not all of them are bad.

"There you go again," He said rolling his eyes, "Princess…"

"Bella," I interrupted, "Just Bella please."

"Okay, Bella," he corrected himself, "No matter what those _things_ are dangerous."

I flapped my wings angrily, "No they aren't! There are some that are good. Have you ever gotten to know them? Have you ever tried? I didn't know you when you were a big wolf and I took a chance."

"That's different."

"How?"

"You knew what I was and we don't hurt humans."

"I knew what Edward was and he doesn't hurt humans either." I turned and swam into the water.

"Bella…" Jacob begged, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…It's just that is what the legends say…"

I turned my head back toward him without moving my body in the same direction. It felt funny, but I was a swan so it felt natural as well… "I know that the legends say all vampires are bad, but I don't believe that. There are always exceptions to the rule."

"Yeah, you're an exception." Jacob laughed, "You aren't afraid of vampires or werewolves."

"And I'm the only mind Edward can't read…" I sighed, "I'm a freak…" I looked down at my reflection in the water. A swan was staring back at me with a sad face.

"And you're a swan by day and princess by night." He chuckled walking in the water. The cold water sprayed my entire body making me shiver slightly. My feathers puffed out as I shook the water out feeling a bit warmer.

I had just finished putting my feathers back when Jacob shook a bunch of water off of him like a big wet…DOG.

"Ew!" I exclaimed as I tried to cover myself with my wings, "That's disgusting Jacob!"

He laughed, "It's just water Bella. Don't tell me you're afraid of water."

"No, but I don't like taking unexpected showers." I complained. "I hate getting wet when I don't have to." I remembered what I had told Edward when he saved me the first time letting out a frustrated sigh. No wonder why he was laughing when I said I didn't like the cold…Stupid! I looked up at the sky as the sun slowly made its way across the clear blue sky.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked standing next to me, "Is it because you're tired of being a swan?"

"That's only part of it…" I said with a sigh looking back down at the swan staring back at me. Even if I did fly to see Edward he would never know who I was. James had even said that was why he turned me into a swan, to keep me away from Edward. There was a splash next to me as Jacob sat down in the pond, the deep water didn't matter much to him considering his size…he was huge.

"You really fell in love with the blo…er…vampire then." It wasn't a question.

I nodded with a smile, but it quickly disappeared as I remembered my recent fight with Edward. Jacob must of noticed the change in my expression or something because he made a soft whine and nudged me gently.

"I don't think he likes me though…or not as much as I love him." I admitted. I didn't want to admit it, but that was probably the truth.

"Why do you think that?" he asked curiously.

"Well…" I sighed, "Look at him, he's perfect in every way."

"Except the fact that he's a monster." Jacob pointed out.

"He's not a monster! If he's a monster that puts you in the same category." I said sticking out my tongue making my swan face look funny.

"Chill Bella," He chuckled, "I was just joking."

I smiled slightly, "sure you were." We both laughed because it was true. "I'm glad I met you Jacob. You're a good friend even though we just met."

The rest of the day we just talked about a bunch of things. I found out that the werewolves and Cullens had made a treaty seventy years ago to keep each others' secrets. They ended up working together to create the kingdom, but kept to themselves for around sixty years. He told me it was because it was better off that both their kind separated from the humans, that and neither of them aged. I told him that I had remembered that from the legend and he just laughed. I was surprised that we became friends so quickly, it was like he was my childhood friend…I liked that about him, I could talk to him about almost anything…as long as it didn't involve Edward…

The sun slowly set in west as the moon slowly rose in the east. Twilight…the end of reality, the beginning of fantasy…

[A/N: Sorry that this chapter is rather short, but I've kind of been suffering from writer's block. I think finals fried my brain or something... I hoped you enjoyed the chapter anyways.

P.S. I also go the title idea from 'The Fox and the Hound' X3 I love that movie and that's what Bella's and Jacob's relationship reminds me of.]


	10. Flight

[A/N: I do not own Twilight or the Swan Princess]

**Ch. 9**

**--Flight--**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and after 4 months I lost track of time. Jacob told me that Edward probably wasn't looking for me, but disagreed. Edward had followed me to Los Alamitos that one day to make sure I was safe. I knew he wanted me to be safe so he had to be looking for me now. This would be the third time he'd save me which I knew he would despite the doubt that Jacob had. It had been so long that there were times when I would believe what Jacob was saying, but deep down, I knew…I knew he'd come.

I watched as James came and went to do whatever he did…hunt probably. He always seemed to use that strange portal that he had used the night of the attack. I began to wonder if that was why it was taking Edward so long. He couldn't read my mind, but he could read Jacob's mind most likely. If Edward could read Jacob's mind and then he would know where I was. There had to be a way for Jacob to inform Edward without James and Victoria knowing.

I couldn't let James go through with his plan…I would never marry him so he could just take the kingdom. He said the reason why he hasn't just killed me yet because he wanted to fight Edward. I knew that Edward would find me, but the thought of him fighting James made chills go up and down my spine. Did I really want Edward to come rescue me? I knew that eventually James would get angry and maybe kill me, but if he did that he would attack the kingdom. I couldn't let James hurt Charlie and I was sure that Alice and Jasper would help protect the kingdom. The thought of Alice fighting with James or Victoria made me shiver again. She was so small…there was no way she could fight them.

The moon's reflection was just about to disappear meaning I would change back into a swan. I had less freedom as a swan since it was hard to waddle around the large garden. I would often go to the gate and look down at the mountains below wishing I could somehow make it down and run away. That was out of the question, he would easily catch me in either form.

I looked up at the moon just as the last of its light disappeared from the lake's surface. There was a swirl of water around me even though I was on the bank next to the lake. My hands and arms turned into wings and feathers. My legs and feet turned into short stubby webbed feet. My neck elongated as my head shrank into the head of a swan. Everything looked so much bigger in this form making me feel small and insignificant.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob's voice behind me. He stood next to me waiting for me to respond probably and when I didn't he simply sat down next to me. We could only talk during the day because Jacob wouldn't transform into his human form knowing that James and Victoria were around. There was also the issue with clothing which I didn't want Jacob to elaborate on. James also came every night to try and convince me to marry him and every night I told him the same thing…No. Though now it seemed like the best option right now…to save everyone. I knew that I could send Charlie to live with the Cullens or something to protect him from James and Victoria. Alice and Jasper probably used to live with the Cullens at one point so they would probably like to go back and stay with them.

"Bella," Jacob said looking at me, "What's wrong? You normally aren't this quiet." He always knew when something was wrong and I could never lie my way out of it either. "Come on Bella, If you don't tell me then I'll just slash you until you tell me."

I let out a soft sigh, "I was just thinking about going through with James' demands…" If I didn't tell him the truth he would just keep bothering me until he got it out of me. I heard a low growl next to me as he disagreed with my plan.

"Why would you do that?" He growled, all his hair was sticking up.

"If Edward comes here then he will have to fight James and Victoria…James wants to fight Edward for some reason… I don't want that, but if I don't agree sometime in the future then James will just take the kingdom by force, probably having to fight Edward and killing Charlie…" I stuttered with the words ever so often…especially when I had to say his name…Edward. "The best way to keep everyone safe is to just going through with what James wants."

"It doesn't keep everyone safe." Jacob growled, "You would be hurt and your kingdom would probably suffer living under a bloodsucker like that. As much as I hate to admit it your blo…er… friends do keep their kingdom happy." I didn't think about what would happen to everyone in my kingdom and that was selfish of me not to. I could just have them move, but that would be hard to do and mean since they have lived there for generations.

"What do you expect us to do then?" I asked looking up at Jacob as he thought about it.

"Well," he paused, "We could leave and go find your blo…er…Edward. It's not that hard to leave this place."

"Not hard?" I scoffed, "Jacob, we're on top of a mountain! You might be able to get down, but there is no way I could." Even if he did have the absurd idea of me riding on his back or something I would only slow him down. He was just as fast Edward and everyone else and my weight probably wouldn't help the matter. "Besides, what about Victoria and James?"

"Easy," Jacob smiled, "They've been getting cocky about us not leaving so they leave together sometimes. Right now is one of them." He smiled his big cheesy wolf grin and I had to laugh.

"Okay, but you really don't plan on carrying me all the way there do you?"

"Nope!" he shook his head, "You're going to fly there while I run."

"F-fly?" I stuttered feeling dizzy all of the sudden. Was he crazy? There was no way I could fly all the way to Edward. I didn't know how to fly and in order to fly one had to be graceful. I for one was not graceful even as a swan. I fell down constantly over nothing even though it was harder to do since everything was so much bigger. No, I'd much rather just stay here and wait than have to fly.

"Come on Bella," Jacob encouraged, "You're a swan. Swans are birds and what do birds do best? Fly!" He smiled, "It's easy, just flap your wings and you'll be soaring through the sky as if you were walking."

"Um…Jacob…I'm not that good at walking." I stated.

"Okay, bad example." Jacob admitted, "but honestly Bella, you're a swan at least try it. If you want you can try jumping from somewhere high into the lake so if it doesn't work you'll fall in the water instead." He looked at me eager to know what my answer would be to this absurd idea.

I thought about the first time I just walked into the lake and floated there on the water as if it was second nature. If I could do that, then it might be possible for me to fly. What was the worst that could happen? I learned I couldn't fly? That was hardly anything I cared about.

"Fine…" I complied, "I'll give it a shot, but when I say I'm done I'm done ok?" I waddled over to a large rock next to the lake. It was pretty high up and since this was my first try at flying I needed as much space between me and the lake as possible. Jacob was waiting close by the lake just in case I was going to drown or something.

"Okay Bella," he said, "Jump off the rock and flap your wings slowly. Let the wind carry you."

"How would you know how to fly?" I asked, "Are you secretly a flying werewolf or something?"

I heard his booming laugh echo throughout the garden, "No, but you must admit, that would be rather interesting." He chuckled softly, "Okay Bella, stop delaying. Jump off the cliff and try to fly. You can do it!"

I took a deep breath of air as I opened my wings. Okay, this shouldn't be that hard. I had wings and I was a bird now. Birds learned how to fly by themselves so why couldn't I? It should be natural for me, just like walking…kind of…

"Okay! I'm going to jump." I told Jacob. I crouched down as low as possible so I could get the most amount of altitude. Then I jumped up into the air with my eyes closed tight hoping my body would just start flying. I felt gravity start to pull me downward and I started to panic.

"Flap Bella!" Jacob yelled, "Flap your wings!"

I realized that my wings weren't moving at all and that was why I was falling. All of my concentration was now on flapping my wings as fast as I could to keep from falling into the lake. My eyes were still closed as I could feel the wind my wings were making against my belly. Wait…that's the only wind I felt and I slowly opened one eye to see why. I was flying in one spot just above the lake's surface. I opened my eyes and started moving my wings and tail in different directions. I was flying!

"Jacob! Look! I'm flying! I did it!" I yelled happily.

"I knew you could." He said looking up with his cheesy wolf grin again. "Now, hurry and follow me before Victoria and James realize that we are about to go missing."

I nodded and followed Jacob out of what used to be my prison. I had finally taken flight.

[A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^^]


	11. Reunion

[I do not own Twilight or the Swan Princess]

**Ch. 10**

**--Reunion--**

It was difficult to follow Jacob because he was so much faster than I was. There were all these wind currents that would cause me to lose my balance and almost fall, but somehow I managed to stay up in the sky. Staying higher in the sky did have its advantages and it's down falls as well. I kept trying to ask him how he knew where he was going, but I could never hear his answer. It was hard to hear what Jacob was saying even though he could always hear what I said. He was a wolf and I just assumed that it was for that reason he could hear me from the sky. Sometimes I couldn't find him the forest of trees, but he always made sure to make enough noise to startle the birds in the trees which gave away his location.

I watched as the sun threatened to get closer and closer to the horizon. James would be returning soon to check on me like he did every night and if I wasn't there he'd get angry. I hoped it was one of the nights when he returned later than usual and also hoped that Victoria wasn't back from her trip yet either. It was then that I realized that we would never make it back in time because if the day was almost up then it would take that long to get back.

"Jacob!" I yelled knowing I didn't need to, "We need to head back. You might have to carry me back because I don't know if I can fly fast enough to make it back in time." I glided down closer to the trees so I could hear his answer, but I didn't hear one. I started to panic thinking that I lost him, but I didn't. He was standing still looking at something. I carefully flew down close to the trees to see what he was looking at.

It was Edward. A few rays of sun hit his perfect white skin and it sparkled like a bunch of little diamonds. So that's what he had meant when the sunlight didn't hurt him, but he still couldn't go into it. I was so focused on Edward that I didn't realize how close I was getting to the trees and had to pull up at the last second. In doing so I scrapped my left leg on a branch causing it to bleed. That I knew was not a good thing to I flew high into the sky and back the way I had just come.

It wasn't just because I was bleeding but because I didn't want Edward to have to see me like this. I wanted to be in my human form when we finally met again. I wanted to be able to run into his arms the moment after I transformed back, to feel his cold skin against mine, to see his beautiful smile when we were finally back together, to smell the beautiful scent of him, to taste the cold air he brought with him, and of course, to hear his beautiful voice.

I flew with such speed that it surprised me when I made it back to the lake right as the moon's reflection appeared on the lake. I was amazed that I could fly that fast and know my way back to this place that I dreaded so much. I glided slowly down onto the surface of the lake to the center of the full moon's reflection. The water swirled around me like it did every night transforming me back into my human form. Before the water even had a chance to completely fall back into the lake I was already in Edwards arms. We embraced each other there in the light of the moon as if there was not a force in the world that could ever separate us again.

"Bella," his voice saying my name made my heart race, "I'm sorry…"

I shook my head tightening my grip on him, "There's nothing to be sorry for. We're together again, that's all that matters." I knew that it wouldn't last long though because I was under James' spell and I would turn back into a swan the moment the moonlight left the lake. There had to be some way to break this spell. I remembered one night when James said that the only way to break the spell was for him to vow his everlasting love and prove it to the world.

I pushed myself back so I could see his face, "Edward, you can't stay here. James will be coming back soon. I don't want you to have to fight…I don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled and touched my cheek gently wiping away a tear before it could run down my cheek. "There's no need to worry Bella." He tried to comfort me, "I will free you from the spell he has on you."

"No," I shook my head, "He's powerful and there's Victoria as well. You can't stay and fight by yourself."

He smiled, "but I'm not alone Bella. You're werewolf friend wishes to fight to free you as well." We both looked over at Jacob pacing back and forth.

I looked back at Edward, "No," I said again, "All you have to do is…"

He placed his icy finger against my lips to keep me from talking, "I know Bella, Jacob explained everything, but even if I prove to the world my love for you he'll still try to hurt you and I can't allow that."

No, I didn't want it to be like this. There had to be some way to keep him and Jacob from fighting James and Victoria…at least not without help. James wasn't just any vampire; he was a very powerful and dangerous one because of his magical powers. No, I had to keep them from fighting at all costs, but what? I struggled to think of something fast enough, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Please Edward," I begged, "at least try my way first. Jacob is here and as long as they don't know you came I'll be safe. Besides, I'll just turn back into a swan once the moonlight is no longer on this lake."

Edward locked his jaw as he thought about it and obviously not liking it. I knew that he could understand why I was so concerned because if Jacob had told him everything then he must know about the terrifying powers that James possessed. I looked up at Edward with pleading eyes hoping he would listen to me. The irony of it, all these months I wanted him to rescue me, but now that he could I told him not to.

"Tomorrow night," Edward said putting his hands on my shoulders, "Have Jacob bring you to ball and there I will announce to everyone my love for you."

I nodded, "Okay,"

He kissed my forehead gently, "Be careful Bella, I can't stand the thought of losing you forever." As if he was only part of my imagination he disappeared. I looked at Jacob as he came to stand next to me growling in the direction behind me. I turned around to see nothing, but I knew that someone was coming. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck trying to calm him down a little. We were almost out of the nightmare, we just needed to wait one more day.


End file.
